English, Scottish and Jonas
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: In Misc. Tv because shockingly I couldn't find Jonas in the TV options! 2 OCs, very fangirly!
1. Chapter 1

Scottish, English and Jonas:

'Raychel, Raychel, Raychel' Raychel's friend Josie called as she ran up to her looking very excited.

'Josalie' Raychel called her by her nickname. 'Guess what'

'I wanna go first' Josie said.

'I'm moving to The Horace Mantic Academy they both spoke at the same time. Then they stopped and stared at each other.

'What?' Josie said, slowly.

'I'm moving to the school the Jonases go to' Raychel said, equally slowly. 'But you said…'

'Exactly the same thing' said Josie. She started bouncing up and down. 'This is fantastic'

'We're going to the same school' Raychel said, smiling madly. 'With _Joe Jonas. _This is beyond fantastic, it's like the best thing ever'

Josie rolled her eyes and giggled 'Imagine what Joe'll say when he sees you there'

Raychel sighed lovingly and Josie knew she was imagining only too way how Joe would react to seeing Raychel there. She truly was obsessed.

'Did he ever call you?' Josie asked.

Raychel nodded 'We're meeting up on Saturday'

'Ok, word of advice' Josie smiled innocently. 'Don't faint this time, ok?'

Raychel glared at her 'I won't'

'And if you tell him you're moving to their school, don't tell them I am'

'Why?' Raychel asked suspiciously.

'I want it to be a surprise' replied Josie 'I don't want them warn in advance that the person who really hates them is going to be at their school'

Now it was Raychel's turn to roll her eyes. 'Josalie, Josalie, Josalie' she muttered 'Why don't you just face it, you're a Jonas Brother fan.'

'No!' Josie said horrified. She had spent too long hating them to give in that easily. 'They _ruined _What I Go To School For and Year 3000. Not to mention…'

'Camp Rock is one of your favourite films' Raychel interrupted. 'Heck Josalie you've got a _poster _with them on in your room'

'I--' Josie honestly couldn't think of any good come back and eventually settled for 'it has Demi on it as well'

Raychel laughed at that.

'They ruined a Little Mermaid song' Josie said defiantly.

'Black Keys' was all Raychel said, and Josie didn't say anything because she couldn't deny that it was one of the most beautiful songs she had ever heard. Raychel raised her hands as if she was holding an invisible sword. 'I dub thee--'

Josie ducked away from the imaginary sword 'Not this again'

Raychel just followed Josie's movements as she tried to get away from the sword. 'I dub these Josalie Dabinett, official Jonas Brothers fan'

'Nooooooooooooooooooooooo' Josie screamed overdramatically.

RMM

'Raychel, hey' Joe smiled as he saw Raychel coming towards him, at the café where he'd arranged for them to meet. 'You aren't going faint this time are you?' he asked cautiously.

With this Raychel was sure that between them Joe and Josie would never let her forget fainting. 'No, I'm not' she said as sweetly as she could manage through gritted teeth.

'Good to know' Joe replied. Once Raychel had sat down he passed her a menu 'Order anything.'

He was smiling the whole time, Raychel couldn't help but notice, such a gorgeous smile. She looked down at the menu, because she was worried if she kept looking at him for much longer she _would _end up fainting and she was _not _going to let that happen. When she trusted herself to speak she told him what she wanted and he ordered.

'I'm moving schools' Raychel said with a smile. 'I'm moving to The Horace Mantic Academy'

'That's great' Joe said. 'We'll be at school together.' he paused, smiling teasingly. 'You're not on of these annoying people who'll chase after us, trying to get anything we've touched are you?'

Raychel rolled her eyes, 'Contrary to popular belief' she said thinking of Josie. 'No, I'm not'

'Then that is great' said Joe. 'Although, will you be able to concentrate having your biggest obsession working alongside you'

'Yes!' she said insistently. 'Of course I will' though thinking about it she was less sure.

'Really, because you know, there may be _something _with our face on that you don't own yet that gets in the way of your school work' said Joie.

'Well, then I'd just get it _after _I'd done my work' replied Raychel, and Joe laughed.

'You know,' he said 'I don't really see the need for obsession.' He continued with fake vanity. 'I mean I _know _we're pretty amazing, and I'm just totally gorgeous, but is there any need for _obsession_'

'Hell yeah' Raychel replied.

Joe spent the majority of the time joking about her obsession, while Raychel spent most of it laughing and hoping she wasn't making a fool of herself. Eventually - when they were on dessert - they got onto serious discussion and Joe asked when Raychel had moved to America, because she was clearly Scottish. She told him a few years ago, and America was _very_ different to Scotland, but she was used to it now.

RMM

Come Monday, Raychel and Josie were dressed in their school uniform. Josie was moaning; she thought all American schools were non-uniform. Raychel would've been moaning as well, but she was too busy worrying about being at school with the _Jonas Brothers. _

'Would you _calm _down' Josie moaned, as Raychel continued to work herself up and get more and more nervous as they walked to the school. 'You were less freaking nervous when he climbed back-stage'

'No' Raychel disagreed. 'I was just better at hiding it then'

Josie rolled her eyes. Sure the Jonases had some good original songs - she would always maintain that they _ruined _the Busted songs they sang - but what was the huge attraction to them? She really couldn't see it.

'D'you think we'll be in there classes at all?' Raychel said 'We're Joe's age, so d'you think we'll be in any classes with him? What if I can't concentrate if we are?'

Josie was close to banging her head against a brick wall 'I'm actually more worried about started a new school where the only people I know are all INSANE'

'I'm going to take that as a compliment' Raychel smiled sweetly.

'Normally it would be, then it wasn't' replied Josie.

'I know, Josalie, but I'm still taking it as one' said Raychel.

'Crazy-Scot' Josie muttered.

'Posh-Toff' Raychel replied.

Josie laughed; 'Scottish, English and Jonas'

'Great mix' said Raychel.

'Sure once you get passed the bad covers, the annoyingness, the…'

'You like them!' Raychel said defiantly.

'The nervousness from you'

'The denial from you'

'After that it's all a great mix' Josie finished.

RMM

'What are you doing here?' Kevin and Nick said, partly in shock, and partly in horror when they saw Josie. While Joe was too busy wrapping his arm around Raychel, who was giggling at something he'd said.

Josie smiled evilly, a smile all the brothers made a mental note to never trust. 'Didn't Raychel tell you, I moved here too'

'More of a chance to convert her' Raychel said. 'With you three around she'll _have _to stop denying that she's a fan'

'She's still here and is pretty stubborn' replied Josie.

'Can I see your iPod?' asked Nick.

'So what if I have you're music on it? I have Lindsey Lohan on there, doesn't mean I'm a fan' Josie moaned. 'Get over yourselves'

'Just as soon as they fans do' said Joe.

'Do _not _talk to me about fans' Stella marched up to them. She glared at each of the Jonases in turn. 'Do you have _any _idea how long I spent last night trying to fix your clothes after you're last concert?'

'I'm guessing a long time' Kevin said.

'Oh you think?' Stella said.

'This proves I'm not a fan' said Josie. 'I wouldn't pull at your clothes if I was paid to'

Stella turned to Josie, but spoke to the Jonases 'Who's the English girl?'

'Do you have to say "English" like it's a bad thing?' Josie moaned. 'The English girl is called Josie, I just moved here. Along with Raychel' Josie signalled to Raychel. 'Who's Scottish'

'Again not a bad thing' Raychel added. 'And that's Raychel with a Y'

'Raychel's obsessed with _them_' Josie said. 'Especially Joe'

'Not that I'm complaining' Joe said. To Raychel he asked 'Do you have any classes with me?'

'I don't actually know' Raychel admitted. Her and Josie had yet to find their timetables.

'Yeah, Raych, if you can drag yourself away from lover-boy for just a moment we should go and find out' said Josie. Raychel didn't response straight away 'RAYCHEL! Timetable. Now'

'All right, all right, jeez' Raychel said. She smiled at Joe. 'I'll see you in class, hopefully'

As her and Raychel were walking to get heir timetables, Josie wondered why she had been excited about moving to this school. Clearly having Raychel and Jonases in close proximity of each other was _not _a good idea. Her horror intensified when they got their timetables and found out that not only did Raychel have all but one lessons with Joe, but Josie had an identical timetable. Had they not been in the middle of the school corridor, Josie would've scream dramatically, but since they were she just repeated in horror 'This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening'

'It's happening, it's happening, it's happening' Raychel replied.

'Shut up Crazy-Scot' Josie moaned. '_How _am I going to put up with have Joe in my class? This is torture'

'It's ok, Posh-Toff' replied Raychel 'You'll have me all right'

Josie stared at here 'Are you trying to comfort me or add to my torture?'

'A bit of both' Raychel admitted. 'It may be terrible for you but it's _fantastic _for me! I have most lessons with Joe Jonas! Joe Jonas, Josie! JOE!'

'Yes I get the point Joseph Jonas' said Josie.

'Joe, Josie, not Joseph, Joe' said Raychel. 'Say it with me' Raychel said his name slowly '_Joe'_

'Whatever' Josie said. 'Let's go and start this torture'

'Aww, Josalie, it's not going to be torture. I'll be heaven' insisted Raychel.

_Heaven _Josie thought bitterly, as Raychel and Joe were talking and laughing and being generally couple-y throughout the first lesson. By the end of it she was asking Nick and Kevin for permission to kill their brother - funnily enough they wouldn't give her their permission. In the second lesson the teacher put everyone in seats and Josie was seated in-between Joe and Raychel - she made a mental note to kill off that teacher in a story. The whole time they were talking over her, or getting her to pass notes on. She felt like screaming. _Why _had she ever jumped on stage? _Why _had she been so stupid. Stupid dreams, that's where the whole thing started. Stupid dream about stupid Jonases.

'I should've just killed them all there and then and got it out the way' Josie muttered to herself.

'Oh yeah, going to jail and becoming one of the most hated people would've been so much better than this' Joe told her.

'Most hated? Man, you're big headed' said Josie. 'I could name a lot of people who would be glad if you lot died'

'Josie!' Raychel moaned. 'Don't be so mean'

Josie rolled her eyes. 'I am never jumping on a stage again'


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, so I didn't plan to continue this, but now it just seems necessary xD! It's mostly just fangirly-ness though, don't like, don't read xD

Chapter 2:

Josie and Raychel settled into school with the members of Jonas pretty quickly. Raychel still drove Josie mad with her obsessive-ness, but Josie copied with it just because she was so used to it. And maybe - just _maybe - _Jonas wasn't _that _bad. Not quite as bad as she has made out and used to honestly thing. The two girls became quite good friends with Stella and Macy (who to Josie's horror loved Jonas as much as Raychel!).

One lunch time Stella, Josie, Rachel and the Jonas boys were sitting eating, Joe and Raychel in their world of their own, Nick strumming on his guitar, and Kevin as usual looking like he wasn't really quite there. Stella asked Josie how her and Raychel knew Joe, Nick and Kevin before moving to this school.

Josie laughed knowingly. 'Well' she said. She was about to start explaining when the memory of it caused her to burst out laughing madly. She fell into a flashback and explained to Stella as she did so.

_Josie walked onto the stage at the end of a Jonas concert. She stood directly in front of Kevin. 'Hello, Kevin' she said sweetly, then loudly added 'I HATE YOU AND YOUR MUSIC!!'_

'_Oh…Okay' replied Kevin, taken aback._

_Josie turned to Joe 'My friend Raychel is in love with you'_

_Joe smiled 'is she now?'_

'_You seriously expect us to believe that you hate us?' asked Nick._

'_I don't particularly what you believe!' replied Josie, simply. 'All I care about it convincing Raychel that I don't have a crush on Kevin'_

'_You have a crush on me?' Kevin asked._

_Josie glared at him and at the top of her voice screamed 'NO I FREAKING WELL HATE ALL OF YOU AND YOUR MUSIC!'_

'_Riiight' said the Jonas'_

'_You climbed on stage though…' Nick said. 'Can I see your iPod?'_

'_No' Josie said and started to back away._

_Nick looked at her sideways 'Why? Hiding something?'_

'_No' Josie repeated, still backing away._

'_Let me see it then' repeated Nick._

'_Fiiiiiiiine' Josie slammed her iPod into Nick's hand._

'_I'm not going to find us on here, am I? Since you hate us and our music' Nick said with a sly smile while flicking through the artists of Josie's iPod. She just glared at him as he did so. 'Demi Lovato and Jonas Brothers' Nick read aloud from the iPod. 'Joe Jonas, Joe Jonas an Demi Lovato, oh and look… Jonas Brothers'_

'_I have like two songs!' Josie insisted. 'It's not much'_

'_Technically four' said Nick._

'_Which four?' asked Kevin._

'_On the line, Gotta find you, This is Me, Play My Music, and Paranoid' Josie replied automatically, clapping her hands to her mouth in a "I-did-_NOT-_just-say-that" sort of way._

'_That's five' said Joe._

'_Oh, wow you can count!' muttered Josie, sarcastically, then screamed 'I DON'T FANCY KEVIN!' before starting to march off the stage, only to turn back and say 'And Joie, you're not as good looking as everyone makes out' she grabbed her iPod off of Nick and walked off._

Stella was staring at Josie like she was completely insane by the time she finished explaining. She had heard of fans trying to get on stage, but never someone attempting to get on to say they hated them.

'Why did Raychel think you had a crush on me, anyway?' Kevin asked.

'She had a dream you and her were dating' Raychel replied.

Everyone stared at Josie, who just glared at Raychel. 'Thanks. Raych. Thanks'

Raychel just smiled innocently 'No problem' to the others she added 'She's dreamt about dating Nick too'

'RAYCHEL MARY MACRAE SHUT UP NOW!' Josie screamed.

Nick looked up from his guitar 'You had a dream about dating me?' he asked, indifferently.

Josie shrugged 'I'm not in control of my dreams'

Joe cut Raychel off before she had a chance to say anything, and spoke to Stella. 'That was only the first time Josie jumped on stage though. It got amusing really'

Josie raised an eyebrow at Joe. 'Amusing?' she muttered.

'Sure it was' Joe said, laughing at the horror on Josie's face. Sinking into another flashback Joe explained to Stella what happened the second time.

'_Oh look' said Kevin, when Josie jumped on stage at the end of another concert. 'It's that girl that _hates_ us'_

'_I wonder what her name is?' Nick mused._

'_Look, Nick, you may be cute but you're still annoying' said Josie. 'If you want to know my name then just ask me. It's Josie by the way'_

'_You think I'm cute?' asked Nick, a smile attempted to force it's way onto his face._

'_Shut up!' Josie moaned. 'I'm not here for you, I'm here for Joe'_

'_Me?' Joe said, shocked._

'_Noo, I mean the other Joe Jonas' replied Josie 'Yes you. Raychel wants your phone number'_

'_No' replied Joe._

'_Why now?; asked Josie._

'_I don't give my number to random fans'_

'_Raych isn't a random fan' scoffed Josie. 'She's your biggest bloody fan!'_

'_Still no'_

'_Meanie' Josie said, glaring at him. 'Ok, I'll come back with Raychel, see if you still say no'_

'_You do that' Joe said._

'_Just can't stay away can you' Kevin said innocently. _

'She did as well' Joe said. 'Come back with Raychel I mean'

'That was a great day' Raychel said dreamily.

'How would you know, you were unconscious for most of it?' Josie retorted.

'You're mean sometimes' Raychel muttered, remembering that day. 'I'd go as far as to say pure evil'

Josie smiled smugly, and Raychel and Josie explained the day they jumped on stage.

_Two girls were stood backstage at a Jonas concert. One, Josie, looked extremely bored - this being her third time here - and the other looked as if she were about to have a heart attack._

_The brothers came off stage looking very pleased with themselves and then they stopping the two girls there, and instantly recognised one._

'_Josie, how do you keep getting here?!' asked Kevin._

'_I buy tickets, doofus' said Josie, while rolling her eyes. 'Anyway, Joe, I brought Raychel here to try and convince you to give her your number'_

'_I told you--' started Joe, but then he laid eyes on Josie's friend. 'Well hello there. You much be Raychel' he said sweetly._

'_Yes' she squeaked. 'I LOVE YOU!! I have everything possible to do with you! I have jewellery , t-shirts, a blanket, a teddy that wears a shirt with your face on it, posters and ever my school bag is a Camp Rock one, because my Jonas one broke!' she said, face turning bright red at the confession, but continued. 'And I want a pair of JoBro joggers (the Joe ones of course) and the pillow case that has a picture of you and says "I love Joe" on it for Christmas' she put her hand over her mouth to stop any more words coming out._

'_Wow, Josie wasn't kissing when she said you were our - or just I say _Joe's_ - number one fan.' said Nick._

'_I think it's cute' said Joe. 'In fact, here's my number, do you want to go out sometime?'_

_Raychel squeaked, then passed out._

'_You should take that as a yes' Josie said. 'Here's her number. Give me yours and I'll give it to her when she wakes up'_

'_Ok' Joe said, and passed the piece of paper he'd been about to give Raychel, to Josie. He then knelt down and kissed Raychel's forehead. He heard the click of a camera and looked up to see Josie holding out her phone. He looked at her questioningly._

'_She needs another wallpaper other than you three topless' _

'_Oh. Yeah. That makes perfect sense' said Joe, sarcastically. 'Tell her I'll see her soon.'_

_The three brothers left and Josie was left to drag Raychel home._

'Sure, _that _bit was fine' Raychel said, returning them momentarily back to the present. 'It's the next bit that is pure evilness from Josie'

_When Josie and Raychel were on the train home, Raychel just kept saying 'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh,' over and over, quite frankly driving Josie mad. 'I met Joe Jonas, JOE FREAKING JONAS!' _

'_Yes, Raychel, I was there' Josie said, rolling her eyes._

'_I can't believe I fainted!' _

'_I can' Josie muttered._

'_What did he say when I fainted?' Raychel asked and an idea struck Josie._

_She smiled sadly. 'Raych' she said, softly. 'I'm so sorry. His exact words were "Tell her I'm not interested, she's clearly just another fan girl. She wanted to date a Jonas not me". He sounded like Shane to be honest'_

'_I'm not a Video Girl' Raychel shrieked, looking completely heartbroken. 'I--I can't believe he'd think that'_

'_He's an idiot, Raych, they all are' said Josie._

'_No, he's not, he's Joe!' replied Raychel._

_Josie burst out laughing, and Raychel glared at her. 'You're so easy to wind up' Josie said, through her laughter. She passed the paper with Joe's number on to Raychel 'his actually words were "Tell her I'll see her soon"'_

'_OH MY WORD!' Raychel shrieked, in a way only a fan girl or love-struck teenager can, causing many other passengers to give them strange looks. 'I'm going to go on a date with Joe Jonas. I'm going to be going on a date. Oooommiigossh' She glared at Josie 'You. Are. Evil.'_

'_I try' Josie replied with an innocent smile._

'You didn't do that did you?' Stella asked Josie.

'Of course I did' said Josie. 'My only regret was not getting a picture of Raychel's face when she actually thought Joe thought she was a video girl'

'You deny liking our music' Joe said. 'But you know what a video girl is'

'It's been ages since I denied liking your music.' Josie said. 'I like a number of your songs.l

Raychel smiled 'The day has come. Josalie is actually willingly admitting to being a Jonas fan.'

Josie rolled her eyes.

'And Josie has a crush on Nick' Raychel said.

'I do not' Josie said, and glared at Raychel, while attempting to not go red. She purposely avoided looking at Nick. Nick by this point was back to strumming his guitar and didn't look up.

''Course you don't' muttered Raychel.

'Raychel, you think I have a crush on anyone I say is cute' Josie moaned.

'You normally do' said Raychel.

'So you're saying Nick's cute?' Stella asked.

'Don't gang up on me' Josie complained. 'Yes, Nick is cute' she was still avoiding looking at him. She avoided looking at all of them. 'They're all good looking in their own way, doesn't mean I have a crush on any of them.' She looked at Raychel 'Psycho Killer beats Rock Star'

Raychel scoffed. 'As if' she replied. 'Psycho Killer _cuts _peoples heads open, Rock Star _rocks. _Rock beats scissors'

Josie looked at her 'That is terrible logic.' and just as she spoke the bell went for the next lesson.


End file.
